emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8556 (5th August 2019)
Plot Charity tries to persuade Vanessa to listen as Tracy attempts to apologise but she is uninterested. Nate is disappointed when he returns to learn Moira has gone to Nana Barton's for a while. Amy is nervous as the police continue their questioning of the villagers and speculation grows as to what or who caused the fire. David and Megan try to comfort Tracy as she explains how she was waiting in the stockroom for Billy. The Insurance Representative discovers the failsafe had been turned off on the fire alarm. Rishi was sure he only reset it. Cain questions Amy again over the woman she met with last week. The factory safe is opened and Kerry feigns surprise and disgust as it is revealed to have been emptied. Megan and Tracy overhear Rishi telling Laurel and Priya that the investigators are suspecting the fire was caused through a robbery going wrong, having discovered the CCTV had been ripped out and that the live wire was responsible for causing the fire. Tracy is livid when she hears Rishi suspecting Frank and loudly confronts him over dodgy deals that he has been carrying out himself. Vanessa steps in and defends her when DI Goldberg begins questioning Tracy on her own motives for being at the factory when the fire broke out. Tracy is grateful when Vanessa apologises to her for her angry words. David is annoyed as Amy takes the day off sick without informing him. Jai accuses Rishi and Manpreet of staging a robbery to acquire money to pay off her debts. DI Goldberg questions them over Tracy's comments of 'dodgy deals'. Vanessa confides in Charity about Frank telling her he was planning something, concerned he may have been planning a robbery as payback for Jai firing him. Rishi is forced to admit to DI Goldberg, Jai and Priya that Kim loaned him the £97,000 factory bailout money. DI Goldberg promises this will be investigated. Amy finds herself avoiding Nate when he begins asking too many questions. She is distressed as she overhears Laurel passing on the news that the fire was caused by the CCTV being ripped out and panics to Kerry that she wants to come clean. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *DI Goldberg - John Bowler *Insurance Representative - Helen Kent Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and ladies toilets *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Yard and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *David's Shop - Interior *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TvTimes synopsis:'' Cain begins to ask questions; and Nate is disappointed by a departure. Category:2019 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes